About Us
by Kamikura39
Summary: "Hai cermin bawalah dia padaku, orang pertama yang pernah kumiliki..."/"Padahal sendiri itu menyakitkan, lho."/"Kita senasib tapi tidak sama."/ One Shoot / Bad at Sumarry, Author masih baru / Mind to RnR minna?


Gadis berambut hijau dengan iris berwarna sama itu menatap langit hampa berwarna putih dengan tatapan yang sama hampa-nya. Dia kemudian menghela nafas tipis dan kembali memandang lurus ke depan, tersenyum pahit. Jemari-nya yang lentik menyentuh perlahan kaca bening yang ada di hadapannya.

Yang menjadi dinding tak tertembus baginya.

Tatapannya yang meredup menatap orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan ceria-nya, beberapa anak saling bergandengan tangan bahkan berangkulan dengan temannya. Terlihat berwarna-warni dan segar. Terlihat hidup dan bersemangat. Dia menggigit pelan lidahnya.

Ah, kapan dia juga bisa seperti itu.

Lagi.

Kapan.

Dia bisa keluar?

Terlalu hampa, terlalu sepi. Dinding kaca yang bening tipis ini...

Sama sekali tak tertembus oleh apapun.

Apapun.

"_Hai cermin bawalah dia padaku, orang pertama yang pernah kumiliki..._"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : TYPOS? Saya jagonya #ditendang ABAL? Kemungkinan ya #dilempar OOC? Tidak mungkin tidak #ditembak EYD? Bisa dipastikan sendiri #dibunuh**

**A/N : Judul dan isi fic mungkin tidak sesuai, tapi apa boleh bicara, sudah mentok soalnya #dor**

**About Us**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**About Us © Kamikura39**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gadis berambut hijau itu hanya berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kaca tipis yang bening itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata-pun. Buku-buku yang tak terhitung jumlahnya berserakan di dekatnya. Tidak, buku-buku menarik itu sudah tak berguna lagi buatnya. Walaupun memang kegemarannya membaca tapi hal itu tidak lagi membantunya sekarang.

Oh, pikirkanlah! Seratus tahun dilewati hanya dengan membaca jutaan atau bahkan ratusan juta buku tidak lagi menarik untuk Gumi. Itu sudah membuatnya muak, sangat amat muak.

Sekali lagi gadis berambut hijau itu melirik ke arah kaca tipis yang bening, yang memantulkan bayangan akan murid-murid SMA yang berlalu-lalang dengan ceria-nya, penuh semangat dan benar-benar hidup. Ingin sekali Gumi memecahkan kaca di hadapannya ini dan berlari keluar dari ruangan kosong itu, menelusuri kembali gedung sekolah-nya dan bertemu dengan banyak orang. Tapi itu hanyalah angan-angan. Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Gumi tahu, tidak ada jalan lain selain tetap berada di 'ruang hampa' bersama buku-buku tercinta-nya—hanya itu yang dia punya.

Gumi menghela nafas panjang. Dia akhirnya duduk dan meraih buku baru yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Hentikan pantulan itu," ucapnya pelan dan dingin.

Kemudian kaca tipis bening itu berhenti memantulkan bayangan para murid SMA yang ceria dan penuh semangat itu. Sekarang yang terlihat bila Gumi melirik ke kaca bening itu hanyalah ruangan kosong yang gelap. Gumi tidak ingat jelas itu ruang apa. Tapi kalau tidak salah, ruangan itu adalah gudang olah raga yang berada di bangunan sekolah lama yang sudah tak terpakai. Jadi percuma saja mengharapkan sesuatu yang terlalu mustahil untuknya.

Seratus tahun berada di 'ruang hampa' sendirian, tidak bisa keluar karena kaca tipis bening yang tak tertembus oleh apapun. Tapi Gumi cukup bersyukur masih ada kaca tipis bening itu yang menjadi 'penghubung' antara dia dan dunia manusia. Gumi tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus mengatasi hidupnya kalau sampai tidak ada 'penghubung' itu. Walau sebenarnya Gumi juga penasaran, apakah di dunia manusia kaca tipis bening itu juga adalah kaca? Walau begitu, kaca tipis itu hanyalah 'penghubung'. Ya, penghubung yang tak bisa dilalui. Oleh apapun. Oleh siapapun.

KLEK.

Gumi menghentikan aktivitas membaca-nya, dia melirik ke arah 'kaca penghubung'.

_Siapa?_

Walau ruangan itu gelap, Gumi bisa melihat sedikit siapa yang masuk ke ruangan yang sudah bisa dibilang terisolasi ini. Sangat atau bahkan tidak pasti setahun sekali ada orang yang mengunjungi ruangan terbengkalai ini. Palingan hanya pada akhir tahun ajaran, pramubakti akan membersihkan gudang yang sudah tak terpakai itu. Gumi menahan nafasnya, kemudian lampu ruangan itu pun dinyalakan.

Gumi menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sesosok gadis—sekitar berusia delapan belas tahun dengan surai _red-purple_ yang diikat _ponytail_ agak tinggi. Iris gadis itu berwarna _red-crimson_ dan walau begitu tatapannya sama sekali tidak tajam. Tatapannya lembut. Selembut awan yang bisa diingat oleh Gumi. Kulitnya putih, seperti kebanyakan orang Jepang. Gumi masih memandangi gadis itu. Satu lagi, gadis itu tinggi—mungkin sekitar 162 cm.

Kemudian gadis itu mulai membersihkan gudang itu, dengan teliti dan cermat. Jendela-jendela dia buka dan pintu tetap dia biarkan terbuka. Gudang lama itu terletak di halaman belakang sekolah, dan halaman belakang sekolah banyak rerumputan dan pohon. Lumayan, ada udara segar masuk ke ruangan itu. Gumi bisa melihat perubahan drastis pada gudang tempat 'kaca'-nya berada. Sekarang gudang itu sudah benar-benar bersih dan tidak ada debu sedikit-pun.

"_Sugoii_...," gumam Gumi. Dia mendekat ke arah 'penghubung' dan menyentuh perlahan kaca tipis bening itu. Berharap gadis berambut _red-purple_ itu bisa melihatnya. Hei, kaca 'penghubung' itu sangatlah tipis dan bening, kan? Tapi selama seratus tahun itu Gumi tidak pernah bisa dilihat oleh orang dari luar.

"_Ore_?"

Gumaman yang keluar dari mulut mungil gadis berambut _red-purple _itu memecah lamunan Gumi dan keheningan ruangan itu. Gumi mengerjapkan mata-nya beberapa kali. Dia menatap gadis itu yang kini juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kau... kau sungguhan?" tanya gadis itu lagi, mendekat pada 'penghubung'.

Gumi hanya mengangguk kaget dan tetap berada di dekat 'penghubung'.

"Apa kau bisa mendengarku?" Gadis itu kembali bertanya, kini dia berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Gumi. Gadis itu menyentuh kaca tipis bening itu.

Gumi kembali mengangguk. '_Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu_…'

"Kau berada di dalam cermin," kata gadis itu kemudian tertawa pelan. "Apakah kau hantu? Atau semacamnya? Atau ini hanya mimpi-ku?"

"Aku memang berada di sini, di dalam 'ruang hampa' yang memiliki 'penghubung' berupa kaca. Apakah di dunia manusia kaca tipis bening ini berupa cermin?" Gumi akhirnya angkat suara.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Ya, cermin tua yang kuno dan indah. Siapa namamu?"

'_Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, tapi sudahlah._'

"Gumi, Nakajima Gumi."

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. "Nama yang manis, bagaimana kau bisa berada di 'ruang hampa'?"

"Aku belum tahu namamu," tukas Gumi dengan cepat. Dia tidak ingin asal membeberkan segala sesuatu tentang dirinya pada sembarang orang.

"Ah," gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Aku lupa. Namaku Kamui Gakuko, anak kelas 3-3. SMA."

"A—"

"Kau boleh langsung memanggilku Gakuko," sergah gadis yang bernama Gakuko itu lagi. Iris _red-crimson_ miliknya berkilat-kilat.

"Yah..., kau juga boleh memanggilku Gumi. Kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

"Karena gudang yang biasanya kudatangi sekarang sering dikunci. Jadi aku mencari tempat sepi lainnya yang bisa kudatangi, dan aku menemukan tempat ini. Memang parah tadinya, tapi yang penting sekarang sudah bagus lagi, kan?" Gakuko tersenyum lebar.

Gumi mengangguk setuju, mereka berdua lalu duduk. Bersebelahan, namun masing-masing berada di masing-masing dimensi yang berbeda satu sama lain.

"Kau suka menyendiri?" Gumi bertanya.

Gakuko mengangguk pelan.

"Padahal sendiri itu menyakitkan, lho."

"Lebih baik dari pada kau bersama teman-temanmu tapi dianggap tidak ada," ujar Gakuko lembut namun tegas.

"Apakah kau dianggap tak ada? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah," Gakuko menggeleng pelan, "Aku jadi suka penasaran apakah sebenarnya aku ini benar-benar ada atau tidak. Soalnya aku seperti tidak ada di antara mereka. Itu menyakitkan."

"Kita senasib."

"Tapi tidak sama."

"Ya."

"..."

"..."

"Tapi kalau Gumi memang karena 'tidak berada di sini', kan? Asumsi-ku, baru aku orang pertama yang bisa melihatmu di dalam cermin itu," Gakuko kembali bersuara, dia menoleh pada Gumi dan tersenyum.

Gumi tersenyum tipis. "Ya, kau benar, sih. Baru kau orang pertama yang bisa melihatku, lalu menghampiri dan mengajakku berbicara."

_Sejak hari itu_, tambah Gumi dalam hati.

"Kita sama-sama tidak memiliki teman, berarti mulai hari ini aku akan datang ke sini setiap hari untuk menemani Gumi. Sekalian, apa Gumi mau menjadi temanku?"

Gumi menatap Gakuko dengan tatapan sedikit tidak percaya sekaligus kaget, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. Dia menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kaca tipis bening itu dan Gakuko melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tentu saja, mulai hari ini kita jadi teman."

* * *

.

.

_"Pagi!"_

_"Pagi!"_

_"Sudah kerjakan PR?"_

_"Sudah!"_

_"Hei, ada yang sudah mengerjakan PR? Pinjam!"_

_"Hari ini ada ulangan!"_

_"APA!?"_

_"Gumi ke mana!?"_

_"Terlambat lagi!?"_

_"Ah, itu dia! Pagi, Gumi!"_

_"Pagi Nona Kutu Buku!"_

_"Hari ini ada ulangan!"_

_"Pulang sekolah pergi yuk?"_

_"Bersama-sama?"_

_"Enggak, sendiri. ya bersama-sama, lah!"_

_"Hahahahaha!"_

_"Kita bersama begini terus menyenangkan, ya?"_

_"Benar! Benar!"_

_"Jangan berubah!"_

_"Hahahaha...!"_

Gumi membuka matanya perlahan, dia membuka penutup matanya dan menatap 'ruang hampa' di sekelilingnya. Serta buku-buku tercintanya.

_Mimpi_.

Gumi segera cuci muka dan mandi, lalu memakai baju yang sama. Satu hal yang bagus untuk Gumi selama berada di 'ruang hampa', itu seperti terjebak di kamarnya sendiri. Ada ranjang, selimut, guling, bantal, handuk, kamar mandi, buku-buku... Semua yang Gumi inginkan sebagian besar bisa dikabulkan di dalam 'ruang hampa' itu. Kecuali permohonan untuk keluar. Gumi mengikat pita baju-nya dengan tatapan sedikit menerawang.

Teriakan-teriakan mereka masih terngiang-ngiang di telinga Gumi. Betapa banyak teman baik dan setia yang dia punya. Betapa banyak orang-orang yang menyayangi dan menyukainya. Betapa indah kehidupan sekolahnya, dan semuanya berakhir karena masalah sepele. Gumi menghela nafas tipis, bagaimana pun juga semua sudah terjadi. Tak ada yang bisa diubah lagi. Toh paling tidak sekarang Gumi sudah memiliki satu teman.

Gumi memutar bola matanya dengan cepat. Dia merasa kalau sudah pernah melihat Gakuko, tapi Gumi lupa kapan hal itu terjadi. Gumi melirik arloji kuno yang dimilikinya, sebentar lagi bel istirahat berbunyi.

Seratus tahun berlalu. Tapi tampaknya tahun 2100 hampir tak ada bedanya dengan tahun 2000.

"Gumi!" Gakuko berseru riang sambil membuka pintu, dia membawa beberapa makanan, kemudian dia duduk di dekat cermin tempat Gumi berada—bila dilihat dari dunia manusia.

"Apakah makanan ini bisa melewati kaca ini?" Gakuko bertanya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk cermin itu.

Gumi menggeleng. "Tapi aku bisa meminta. Aku mau itu," Gumi menunjuk salah satu makanan Gakuko kemudian munculah makanan yang serupa di dekat Gumi, bedanya milik Gakuko berada di dalam plastik sedangkan milik Gumi disediakan di atas piring lengkap dengan sendok dan garpu.

Gakuko berdecak kagum. "Uwaaah, keren! Apakah kau bisa meminta semuanya di dalam sana, Gumi?"

"Sebagian besar, kecuali permohonan untuk keluar. Jangan terkecoh, sekali kau masuk ke dalam sini maka kau tidak akan bisa keluar lagi. Berada di dalam sini walaupun sebagian besar permohonanmu bisa dikabulkan itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan," tukas Gumi dengan tegas dan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Gakuko mengangguk pelan, dia tersenyum lembut. "Yah, aku mengerti, kok. Aku hanya bercanda. Bagaimanapun juga, sendirian itu tidaklah menyenangkan bila terus menerus."

"Apakah semua temanmu menganggapmu tidak ada?"

"Tidak semua," jawab Gakuko sambil memakan roti-nya. "Soalnya sekarang ada Gumi." Dia tersenyum pada gadis berambut hijau itu.

"Kalau Gumi?" Gakuko kembali bertanya.

"Seingatku dulu aku banyak teman."

"Wah, pasti menyenangkan!"

"Ya, tapi semua berubah hanya karena masalah sepele," kata Gumi lagi kemudian mulai menyantap _takoyaki_-nya.

"Masalah sepele? Boleh aku tahu?" Gakuko bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Gumi terdiam sebentar. "Aku hanya terlalu lelah dan mereka terlalu berisik. Aku tidak bisa menyuruh mereka diam, dan pada akhirnya aku lari ke tempat ini. Aku berteriak meminta ingin sendiri, kemudian muncul sedikit sinar. Ada suara yang mengatakan bahwa aku bisa pergi ke tempat di mana aku sendiri dan sebagian besar permohonanku bisa selalu dikabulkan. Aku tergoda. Aku langsung berteriak, 'bawa aku ke sana!' Dan kemudian di sinilah aku berada. Di 'ruang hampa' yang serba putih. Karena itu, jangan sekali-kali kau tergoda oleh tawaran semacam itu, Gakuko. Terjebak seratus tahun di dalam sini bukanlah hal yang bagus."

"Apakah satu hal lagi yang membuatmu kesal dan bingung itu karena seorang cowok?" tanya Gakuko lagi tiba-tiba.

Wajah Gumi langsung memerah. "Bagaimana—apa yang kau bicarakan!?"

Gakuko terkikik pelan. "Hanya menebak. Soalnya, entah kenapa aku terpikir seperti itu. Lagipula kebanyakan remaja seperti kita wajar kan bingung oleh hal semacam itu?"

Gumi mendengus pelan. "Jadi kau sama?"

"Apa?" tanya Gakuko balik.

"Bingung karena cowok."

"Nggak."

"Jadi?"

"Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta. Aku ingat, terakhir kali aku mengobrol dengan teman-temanku mereka mengatakan aku aneh karenanya. Tapi tidak masalah, sekarang aku punya Gumi! Aku senang sekali! Hehe..."

"Begitu..., haahh…, aku ingin keluar," ujar Gumi tiba-tiba. "Tidak seharusnya aku terbawa emosi. Aku bingung karena cowok, aku terlihat supel tapi sebenarnya aku sangat pemalu soal cowok. Aku payah." Gumi menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Gakuko memandang Gumi dengan tatapan kaget, iba juga sendu. Dia ingin memeluk Gumi saat itu juga, menenangkannya, dan membebaskannya. Gumi tersenyum pahit, tapi tidak menangis. Dia menerima konsekuensinya. Gakuko ikut tersenyum tipis. Tersenyum penuh rasa iba dan pengertian.

Dia lalu mengangguk dan berdiri. Dia tersenyum lembut menatap Gumi, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Gumi. Gumi hanya menatapnya kaget, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Gakuko tersenyum lebih lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

"Kalau begitu, ayo keluar," ajak Gakuko dengan lembut dan penuh keyakinan.

"Apa...? Jangan bercanda, ribuan bahkan jutaan kali segala macam usaha kulakukan agar bisa keluar dan semua itu tidak berhasi—"

"Gumi ingin keluar, kan?" sergah Gakuko lagi, membuka matanya dan menatap Gumi dengan penuh keyakinan. "Percayalah padaku, Gumi. Kau sudah mengerti, kan? Sendiri tidaklah baik. Kau harus menjalani hidupmu bagaimanapun juga. Jangan melarikan diri, karena itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Jangan berpikir untuk menghilang ataupun mati! Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau sendirian karena kau tidak pernah sendiri!"

"Gakuko..." Gumi menatap Gakuko dengan pandangan tidak percaya, terharu juga ingin memeluk gadis berambut _red-purple_ itu.

"Jadi ayo keluar! Jangan melarikan diri lagi! Temui teman-temanmu, temui mereka dan kau satu-satunya yang bisa membuktikan sendiri kalau kau tidak sendiri, Gumi!"

Gakuko langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam cermin, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik Gumi keluar. Gumi membelalakkan matanya—sama sekali tidak percaya kalau Gakuko menggenggam lengannya dengan kuat, menariknya dengan tegas, dan detik berikutnya Gumi sudah berada di dalam gudang tua itu. Di depan cermin 'penghubung'. Dia bebas. Dia keluar. Air mata mengalir perlahan di pipi gadis berambut hijau itu. Dia senang, dia sangat lega.

"Gakuko... Apakah ini... Mimpi...?" tanyanya lirih.

Gakuko masih menggenggam tangan Gumi dengan erat dan lembut, seolah-olah tangan itu adalah porselen yang mudah hancur. Sekali lagi, Gakuko tersenyum lembut dengan mata tertutup dan berkata, "Benar. Ini mimpi. Dan mimpi burukmu sekarang sudah berakhir, jadi bangunlah."

"Bangun?"

"Ya, bangunlah. Dan tinggalkan segala kehampaan, selamanya. Gumi."

Kemudian, semuanya terasa ringan dan gelap. Gumi tidak bisa melihat apapun, dan hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah senyuman Gakuko. Dan kehangatan tangan Gakuko yang terus menggenggam tangannya.

_"Jaa nee... Gumi..."_

.

.

.

'_Suara itu... Suara siapa?_'

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dia menggeliat di atas ranjangnya, gadis berambut hijau itu sama sekali tidak mau bangun walaupun cahaya mentari sudah menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang rapi melalui celah-celah jendela loteng. Kemudian, derap langkah yang berat dan tergesa-gesa terdengar, semakin lama semakin keras suaranya. Dan klimaks-nya suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar.

"Gumi! Cepat bangun atau akan kutinggal!"

Gumi—gadis berambut hijau itu hanya membuka matanya sedikit dan melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya—yang sudah terbuka lebar dengan sosok anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengannya namun mengenakan kaca mata dengan _frame_ hitam, yang tidak lain adalah Nakajima Gumiya, kakak laki-laki Gumi.

Gumi menguap lebar dan kemudian langsung menyibak selimutnya dan lompat dari atas ranjang dengan semangat. Entah mengapa, dia merasa sangat ringan hari itu. Dia melihat ke kalender dan tersenyum puas.

'_Dan satu lagi hari berakhir dan munculah sekarang hari lagi yang baru,_' Gumi membatin senang, masih menatap kalender yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Kalender digital yang menunjukkan angka '12-12-00' yang artinya saat itu tanggal 12 Desember tahun 2100.

"Tidurmu terlalu nyenyak, Gumi. Sudah kubangunkan berkali-kali tetap saja tidak bangun. Memang sebagus apa sih mimpi-mu itu!?" Gumiya menyerocos kesal sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki-nya ke atas lantai, menghitung waktu.

Gumi merenggangkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Dia memutar bola matanya dengan cepat, terdiam lalu tersenyum simpul. "_Ee_, aku tidak ingat tapi entah mengapa aku merasa itu adalah mimpi terpanjang yang pernah kumimpikan."

'_Dan yang jelas aku merasa sangat ringan dan senang sekarang, padahal seingatku kemarin aku mengalami beban yang sangat berat rasanya hanya karena memikirkan Gakupo-kun suka pada perempuan lain,_' Gumi tertawa kecil dalam hatinya dan membatin.

Gumiya hanya geleng-geleng dan menghela nafas tanda dia sudah tak ingin berdebat dengan Gumi lagi. Dia lalu keluar dari kamar Gumi, dan Gumi segera ganti baju.

Sebelum Gumi keluar kamar, dibereskannya ranjangnya dan dia tertegun sejenak. Dia merasa ada hal penting yang dia lupakan, tapi dia lupa. Gumi berusaha mengingatnya sekuat tenaga, tapi hasilnya nihil. Gumi melirik arlojinya, dan begitu melihat waktu yang semakin sedikit dia segera turun untuk sarapan, lalu berangkat ke sekolah bersama Gumiya.

Begitu sampai di kelasnya, seperti biasa, Gumi disambut meriah oleh teman-temannya—Gakupo, Rin, Len, Lily, Miku, Luka, dan Miki. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang lainnya. Well, Gumi sangat beruntung memiliki banyak teman baik—

Dia langsung berbincang akrab dengan Miku, Luka, dan Gakupo.

—dan beberapa sahabat yang benar-benar baik dan setia.

"Hei, Gumi, lihat deh. Aku kemarin jalan-jalan dan membeli aksesoris lucu ini. Bagaimana?" Miku berseru tiba-tiba dan mengeluarkan sebuah cermin rias kecil berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hitam dengan bordiran emas yang mewah di sekelilingnya. Begitu dibuka, kesan antik langsung menyeruak begitu saja.

Gumi mengangguk setuju bahwa cermin itu sangat cantik, dia lalu mengambil cermin kecil itu dan menatapnya beberapa saat. Hingga pantulan dirinya tergantikan oleh orang lain dalam waktu sepersekian detik, dan kemudian kembali memantulkan dirinya sendiri.

Gumi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dan setelahnya, dia seperti mendengar sebuah suara yang dia kenal.

_Siapa...? Dari mana...?_ Setelah Gumi perhatikan lagi, suara itu sedang—

"_Hai cermin bawalah dia padaku, orang pertama yang pernah kumiliki..._"

—menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Gumi kenal lagu itu, maksudnya, melodi lagu itu adalah melodi dari salah satu lagu favoritnya, lagu 'From a Place You're Not There'. Gumi memegangi kepalanya, dia teringat sesuatu.

"Gumi, ada apa?" Gakupo mulai terlihat cemas.

Kabur, samar, tapi dia melihat sebuah sosok.

"Gumi, kau sakit?" Miku juga mulai cemas, menyentuh kening Gumi.

Sosok itu tersenyum. Tersenyum pada Gumi. Siapa? Siapa? Siapa sosok gadis dengan rambut _red-purple_ itu—

"Gumi?"

Mata Gumi membulat sempurna.

_"Sekalian, apa Gumi mau menjadi temanku?"_

_"Aku ingin keluar."_

_"Bangunlah."_

_"Tinggalkan kehampaan selamanya. Gumi."_

_"Jaa nee, Gumi..."_

'_Jaa nee..._'

—Gakuko. Dia ingat siapa gadis itu. Gakuko, Gakuko, nama itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Gumi. Ditatapnya cermin kecil milik Miku yang ada di hadapannya, lalu dipandanginya temannya satu-persatu.

"Aku... Ada teman yang ingin kupertemukan pada kalian. Tapi... Jangan kaget. Belum tentu kalian bisa melihatnya," ujar Gumi perlahan dengan suara tercekat dan hati-hati.

_"Aku ingin sendirian! Aku ingin lenyap dari dunia ini!"_

"Eh? Siapa? Di mana?" tanya Luka keheranan. Tapi, mereka semua percaya dan yakin pada ucapan Gumi. _Well_, mereka sahabat baik, mereka saling percaya satu sama lain.

'_CRAASH!_'

"Kita bisa bolos pelajaran, dua jam pertama hanya ngobrol dengan wali kelas. Bagaimana? Mau ikut?" Gumi menjawab, sedikit lebih yakin.

_"Siapa?"_

"Tentu saja!" Miku menyahut riang sambil tersenyum lebar.

_"Aku bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu."_

"Kalau begitu, ayo," kata Gumi lagi sambil tersenyum lebar, senang, kemudian mereka pun keluar kelas dan menuju gudang lama.

'_Aku ingat semuanya. 100 tahun dalam 'ruang hampa', itu semua hanya mimpi yang dia berikan. Aku ingat semua kejadiannya, aku ingat. Oh, bangsat, dia berbohong padaku!_' batin Gumi sementara kakinya terus melangkah dengan cepat.

Begitu sampai di gudang lama, dibukanya pintu perlahan-lahan dan dia bisa melihat keadaan gudang yang sudah rapi. Karena kemarin dia membereskannya, dan setelah itu dia bertemu Gakuko. Gumi menatap cermin antik yang tersender di dinding, segaris lurus dengan pintu.

Luka hanya terdiam. Rin tidak tahu harus berkata apa selain menggandeng erat tangan Len. Gakupo hanya berkespresi tenang seperti biasa, dan Miku yang paling waras—dia tampak tidak percaya.

"Kau membawa banyak teman, ya? Gumi," ujar Gakuko yang berada di dalam cermin sambil tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangannya pada mereka berenam.

"Yah, bisa kau lihat," jawab Gumi seadanya sambil membalas senyuman Gakuko. Dia lalu berbalik, dan menatap kelima temannya. "Dan teman-teman, ini Gakuko. Dia Penjaga Dimensi, dan dimensi yang dia jaga adalah antara dimensi manusia dan dimensi alam arwah. Dia teman yang kumaksud."

Mereka berlima menatap Gakuko dengan kaget dan mengatakan 'hai' dengan kaku juga serempak.

Gakuko tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Well, kalian tidak perlu takut melihatku begitu."

"Em, yah, melihat baju-mu yang merupakan _dress _panjang berwarna hitam dengan pita dan segala sesuatu serba hitam dan mata merah menyalamu... Yeah, kami agak gugup," ujar Miku dengan jujur.

Gakuko mengangguk mengerti, lalu menarik kursi yang cukup mewah dan duduk. Masih di dalam cermin. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua," ujar Gakuko lembut dan tersenyum manis.

Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, dan Gakupo mengangguk dan tersenyum, tidak sekaku yang sebelumnya. Mereka lalu berbincang-bincang, hingga bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Gumi melirik arloji-nya. Mereka masih punya satu jam pelajaran lagi.

"Hem, yeah, teman-teman, kurasa aku perlu berbicara dengan Gakuko sebentar," ujar Gumi menyela pembicaraan seru antara kelima temannya dengan Gakuko.

"Oh, yah, em, oke," Miku tersenyum kemudian segera keluar, disusul oleh Luka, Rin, Len, dan Gakupo.

Begitu pintu ditutup, tinggal Gumi dan Gakuko berdua saja. Gakuko tersenyum, bangkit dari kursi-nya dan melangkah keluar dari cermin. _Well_, dia memang bisa keluar dari 'kaca penghubung' karena dia penjaga-nya. Kalau tidak, bagaimana dia bisa mengejar dan menangkap arwah yang lolos dan nyasar ke dimensi manusia?

"Bagaimana dengan mimpi-mu?" tanya Gakuko santai.

"_Well_, kau berjanji setelah aku bangun aku tidak akan ingat apapun kecuali aku tidak akan pernah merasa ingin sendiri lagi," tukas Gumi sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Hem, aku sudah bekerja sekeras mungkin. Tapi, kau tahu. Ada sihir yang paling kuat di dunia ini," Gakuko melirik Gumi sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Gumi terkekeh pelan. "Yah, kurasa Tuhan punya rencana-Nya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, terimakasih."

"Tidak, aku yang berterimakasih," Gakuko mengoreksi kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam cermin.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Gumi menenglengkan kepalanya. Dan kemudian terdengar suara ketukan, Gumi mempersilahkan teman-temannya masuk lagi.

"Gumi, kurasa kita harus kembali dulu. Jangan terlalu lama," kata Len hati-hati. Dia lalu melirik Gakuko dan tersenyum sopan, Gakuko membalasnya.

"Baiklah. Gakuko, _jaa nee,_" ujar Gumi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Miku tampak panik, kemudian dia menoleh pada Gakuko. "Ehm, anu, besok kami boleh mengunjungimu lagi!?"

"Iya, benar! Kita masih bisa bertemu kan Gakuko-chan?" sambung Rin.

Gakuko mengangguk. "Tentu saja, kita bisa bertemu setiap saat."

"_Yokatta_...," Luka berkata kemudian tersenyum lega. "Kalau begitu kami duluan, ya. _Jaa_..."

"Jaa nee," seru Miku, Rin, dan Len kompak sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian mereka berenam pergi.

_BLAM._

Gakuko tersenyum penuh makna, mengingat pertanyaan Gumi saat dia mengoreksinya.

_"Eh? Kenapa?"_

"'Kenapa', katamu...," Gakuko terkekeh pelan. Dia agakn menunduk, hampir meneteskan air mata. "Heh, _baka_. Sudah jelas, kan?"

Gakuko mendongak dan menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup itu, dia masih bisa mendengar suara-suara mereka berenam yang berbincang satu sama lain dengan ceria.

Gakuko tersenyum semakin lebar lalu menyandarkan dirinya di sofa yang empuk. "Tentu saja karena kau aku akhirnya bisa mendapat teman."

_'Karena siapapun yang kau ajak melihatku, mereka akan terus bisa melihatku_'.

"Yah, kurasa aku akan sedikit merubah lagunya," gumam Gakuko kemudian menjentikan jari-nya, dan seketika lagu 'From a Place You're Not There' mengalun. Dia mengambil kertas dan pena, menyenandungkannya dan ketika lagu itu hampir berakhir, dia menuliskannya.

'_Hai cermin bawalah dia padaku, orang pertama yang pernah kumiliki... Hai cermin bawalah dia padaku, orang yang memberiku teman..._'

**The End**

**A/N : Owh, sudah ada WARNING-nya. Tapi tentu saja saya sebenarnya tidak pernah berharap kalau fic saya abal. Tapi, kalau ternyata abal apa boleh bicara #disumpelpakebanPesawat oke, oke, bercanda... Ada cerita yang tidak bisa dimuat di sini, jadi mungkin akan saya buatkan khusus nanti. Sippu, saya tahu saya masih banyak kekurangan, karena itu saya sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran Anda sekalian. Ah, terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah membaca fic ini hingga akhir dan bahkan mungkin ada yang berniat review untuk kritik/saran? *puppy eyes* well, at last I just pingin to say terimakasih very much! #nakBahasaMuNak!**

**Kamikura39, 7 Desember 2013**

**PS: Sebagian besar fic saya memang selesai dulu lama baru rilis, tapi ini telat rilis karena bentrok sama UAS. =D #plak**


End file.
